wolverineandthexmenfandomcom-20200216-history
X-23
X-23, or Laura is young girl with Wolverine's powers. She is Wolverine's clone, created by Hydra, and she works for Weapon X. History Laura is the female clone of Logan. She like her "father"(Logan: as she's a clone of him)gained two knuckle claws like Logan's and one on each of her feet, which the Professor stated was to "ensure his legacy". When the Weapon X base was going to be destroyed, the Professor came to her in a blank room and told her the location had been compromised and they were moving her. He brought her out as Wolverine and Mystique were fighting Weapon X to free Kristie Nord. When Wolverine tried to go after the Professor, X-23 activated her knuckle claws wanting to fight him, but the Professor told her it wasn't the time. Wolverine was going to go after them, but he had to stop to fight Maverick. After the base exploded, X-23 watched from the helicopter. In the future, Wolverine somehow found four clones of a 20 years older X-23, one of which he called Laura, possibly the original. They helped him against Master Mold, but were quite aggressive. When Master Mold captured Professor X and used the Sentinal-made Cerebro to search for every remaining mutant on Earth, Wolverine and the X-23 clones attacked. The clones shredded the Sentinals while Wolverine defeated the cyborg Colonel Moss. He then told Laura to take the others and release the prisoners. They almost attacked Vanisher, but Logan told them to stand down. She was made to be a better version of Wolverine, having all the same powers but no feelings. Powers and Abilities Powers Mutant Physiology: As the daughter of Wolverine, X-23 possesses most of his mutant powers. She has been classified as a severe threat by both the O*N*E94 and Nimrod. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: X-23 possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. She is capable of seeing at much greater distances — and with perfect clarity — than an ordinary human, and her visual acuity is so refined she is able to see a single Sentinite with her naked eye.95She retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. Her sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing her to both hear sounds that ordinary humans can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. X-23 is able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even hours afterwards. She was even able to detect the victim of a killing had high cholesterol by scent alone.35 * Bone Claws: X-23's skeleton includes two retractable bone claws in each arm and one in each foot that she can extend and retract at will. These claws are housed beneath the skin and muscle. Unsheathing them causes her skin to tear and bleed, but the wounds are quickly dealt with by her healing factor. X-23 can unsheathe any number of these claws at once, although she must keep her wrists and/or feet straight at the moment the claws emerge. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than normal human bone, allowing X-23 to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials.[citation needed] * Regenerative Healing Factor: Like Wolverine, X-23's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. Her healing factor is developed to such a degree, she is capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. She has also proven capable of regrowing an entire arm on her own (Elixir was incapacitated at the time).96 Her healing factor may fluctuate with her psychological state as battle wounds tend to heal very quickly, but her self inflicted cuts appear to remain visible for some time.[citation needed] ** Foreign Chemical Immunity: X-23's natural healing also affords her the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. She can be affected by some drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she is exposed to a massive dose.[citation needed] ** Disease Immunity: Due to her highly efficient immune system, X-23 is immune to all Earthly diseases and infections.[citation needed] ** Longevity: Presumably, because X-23 is a clone of the mutant Wolverine, her healing factor will also provide her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process.[citation needed] * Superhuman Stamina: X-23's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her.[citation needed] * Superhuman Agility: X-23's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete.[citation needed] * Superhuman Reflexes: X-23's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. In at least one case she reacts to and slices in half with her claws a bullet fired at her face from nearly point-blank range.97 * Superhuman Durability: She was capable of fighting the Hulkwithout sustaining any severe injuries33 and surviving energy blasts from Nimrod (even if she required healing and nearly died). Abilities Expert Covert Ops Training: Raised in captivity, due to her extensive training as a top-secret operative, X-23 has been trained to become a living weapon. She is highly trained in the use of long range weapons and explosives, and is an expert in assassination techniques.[citation needed] Expert Tracker: Due to her enhanced sense of smell, Laura is a dangerous tracker and has memorized many different scents.[citation needed] Master Martial Artist: She is a master in hand to hand combatant, with intensive training in numerous armed and unarmed martial arts techniques during her time in the facility.12 Master Acrobat: She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Multilingual: Laura can speak fluent English, French,16 and Japanese.99 She says she is fluent in many other languages,[citation needed] and has been shown speaking Russian.100 Gifted Intellect: She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations,[citation needed] being able to produce precise odds in different situations.101 Additionally, Laura has been stated to have a photographic memory.[ Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mutant